


Just Relax, Love

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec opening himself up is a mood, Alec romantic Lightwood, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Date Night, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Massage, Romance, Smut, Top Magnus, no thirst just fluffy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Alec gives a stressed Magnus a light massage at the end of date night, he never imagined it would end up with them both naked, on the living room floor, making sweet love.





	Just Relax, Love

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my husband, he asked for a massage chapter and challenged me to write something romantic, and not just filth! So this one is for you, smooch face!! <3<3<3<3<3
> 
> The song for this one is, Into you- Ariana Grande, the 50 shades darker version (I'm kind of into my husband in a big way)

Alec just smiled when Magnus gripped his hand to pull him in close and start swaying them. It didn’t seem to matter to his boyfriend that they were in the middle of a dark street or that there was no music.

He fell into it, maybe a little unnaturally but Magnus guided him, one hand gripping his, the other at the small of his back. He interlocked their fingers, laughing when Magnus spun them under the streetlamp and against the post.

Magnus gazed up at Alec, smiling as he pressed him further into the lamppost and raised up on his toes. He kept them swaying as he claimed Alec’s plump lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth with a small lick before sinking into a kiss that made his toes curl in his boots.

“Have you had a good night?” Alec asked between kisses, releasing Magnus’ hand so he could wrap both arms around him, pulling him closer.

“The best, you can be quite… creative, Mr Lightwood” Magnus said, grinning as he tilted his head, letting Alec explore his neck. He groaned when it started raining.

“And where do you think you’re going, Mr bane?” Alec asked when Magnus tried to pull back. He spun them so that Magnus’ back was to the pole and smacked his lips to Magnus’.

Magnus grinned into the kiss, forgetting about his hair and makeup. Alec’s tongue, licking at his bottom lip more than made up for the rain dripping down the back of his coat. His cashmere coat!

“My… oh, who cares?” Magnus muttered when Alec’s hands pushed into the open front of his coat, curling around his back and pressing him further back into the lamp post for another one of those kisses.

“The night isn’t over,” Alec whispered when he broke from Magnus’ lips, grinning when he saw Magnus fighting to keep his glamour up. “Leave the glamour off, I’d much rather look at these,” he said, brushing his knuckles up Magnus’ cheekbone.

“Your wish,” Magnus said, relaxing fully into Alec’s hold on him, or over him, he wasn’t quite sure which and didn’t really care. He snapped his fingers and produced a large umbrella, linking his arm with Alec’s as they made their way home.

“So, what else do you have planned, Alexander?” Magnus asked as they quickened their pace, side-eyeing the grin on Alec’s face. He had insisted that Magnus was too stressed from the number of housecalls he had been making and needed to relax.

They had played crazy golf in England, eaten Thai food in Da Nang, ridden a gondola in Venice, and had had drinks in Manhattan, what else could he have planned? Magnus wondered.

Alec grinned when Magnus’ hand slipped into his back pocket when they made it back to Magnus’ apartment block. He left it there as he held the door open for them, shuffling through sideways when Magnus refused to remove his hand and made their way to the elevators.

Magnus chucked the umbrella over his shoulder when the elevator doors pinged open. They stepped into the empty elevator, lasting all of three seconds before Alec opened his arms as Magnus jumped.

Alec spun them and pinned Magnus to the mirrored wall of the interior. He fastened his lips to Magnus’ neck when he felt Magnus’ legs wrap around his waist. 

Magnus aimed a toe in the general direction of the button panel, managing to kick his floor’s button before surrendering to Alec.

The ride was over far too quickly, as far as Alec was concerned. He refused to put Magnus down as he staggered out of the elevator and up the hallway.

“I love magic,” Alec said with a grin when Magnus opened the door with a snap of his fingers. He kicked it closed behind him, putting Magnus down reluctantly and spun Magnus in the direction of the living room.

“Is someone here?” Magnus asked when the soft music finally registering in his lust soaked brain. “What have you been up to, Alexander?” he asked when he saw the grin plastered on Alec’s face.

The angle of Magnus’ suspicious eyebrow was cute, Alec thought as he pushed it straight with his finger. He pulled their coats off and led Magnus into the living room. 

“I might have had Cat help me out,” Alec said with a grin as he surveyed the warm room, it was perfect.

“Is that a fire?” Magnus asked redundantly as he stared at the large, roaring, open fireplace now situated in the middle of his wall. He eyes glided over the room, lit by hundreds of tea lights and filled with flowers.

“Cat said she can remove it,” Alec said, scratching the back of his neck, maybe he hadn’t thought this through. “You don’t like it,” he said, a statement not a question.

“Alexander, I love it, I was just a little surprised is all” Magnus assured him, tugging his hand away from his neck. “What’s all this?” he asked as he pulled Alec further into the room.

“The last part of your night,” Alec said, his tone huffing out in relief. “You need to relax more, this way, you can,” Alec said. He gestured to the items in front of the fire.

“I’m going to put these fingers to good use,” Alec said with a wink. He got the nod from Magnus before he tugged his shirt up, pulling it over Magnus’ head and grinning when Magnus pulled his belt off, shuffling out of his shoes and trousers.

Magnus grinned when he pulled his socks and boxers off too, not an ounce of embarrassment on his face when his half hard dick sprang free with a carefree bounce. 

“On your stomach,” Alec said, laughing when Magnus pouted. He pressed a quick kiss to the pout before shoving Magnus towards the mattress, lying on the large rug before the fireplace.

Alec sat down next to him and grabbed the bottle of champagne, chilling in a still cold Ice bucket, right in front of the fire? He shook his head, magic! He picked up one of the glasses off the foot high hearth, resting against the stone as he poured a glass for Magnus.

“Do you know, it’s entirely unfair that you are still dressed, Alexander? I think we should both be naked” Magnus said with a lewd grin as he accepted the glass, propping his head on his hand to watch Alec pour himself a glass.

Alec eyed Magnus, sipping his drink for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. Why the fuck not? He put his glass down, shaking his head when Magnus offered to help him and stripped down to nothing.

“Much better,” Magnus said, his eyes roving up and down Alec’s runes, or, as Magnus liked to think of them, the adult version of hide and go seek.

“It’s not that type of massage, Magnus. Get your mind out of the gutter” Alec said with a laugh as Magnus groped him with his eyeballs. 

He pushed Magnus onto his stomach and grabbed the bottle of Massage oil, nicely warmed by the fire, his eyebrow rising when he saw the bottle of lube next to it. He hadn’t asked Cat for that, he thought with a shake of his head.

“What is that?” Magnus asked as a heavenly scent filled the air. He tried to look over his shoulder but Alec pushed him back down. He continued to sip his drink, propped up on his elbows to manage it.

“It’s lavender, ylang-ylang and jasmine, designed to relax aching muscles” Alec quoted off the bottle as he poured a good amount into his hands and rubbed them together.

“Oh… dear… God, where did you learn to use your hands like that?” Magnus groaned when Alec started to massage his calf. His eyes floated closed at the heavenly sensation as he took a large sip of his drink.

“I was in charge of grandma Lightwoods bunions,” Alec said in a deadpan, howling when Magnus spat his drink all over the floor. “I’m an archer, Magnus, dexterity is my middle name,” he said with a grin.

“That’s funny, I thought it was 'thirsty af'” Magnus said, laughing at the glare Alec aimed at him as he wiped his chin. 

“I’m kidding, for the love of Lilith, don’t stop,” Magnus said, putting his adorable face on when Alec made to remove his hands.

“Be nice and this might end with me blowing you,” Alec said with a wink, laughing when Magnus all but mashed his body down into the mattress.

Magnus couldn’t contain his groans as Alec’s fingers worked their magic, the irony not lost on him. He was wondering what he had done to deserve Alec as his long fingers worked out the knots in his legs.

Alec smirked at the noises Magnus was making when he massaged his thighs. He bypassed Magnus’ ass and went for his shoulder instead, sitting on Magnus’ back when his own started to ache from leaning over him.

He dug into the hard muscles, almost groaning himself when he felt them under his hands. He was silently wondering if Magnus’ muscles had muscles.

Magnus let his head roll to the side when Alec started on the muscle that joined his neck to his shoulder. He listened to Alec’s breathing getting shallower, the match of his own. He could feel how much Alec was enjoying himself as it dug into his back.

“Alexander, you have no idea how nice that feels” Magnus murmured when Alec moved to the other shoulder. He could feel every one of his stresses float away with his boyfriend's ministrations.

“Oh, believe me, I do” Alec muttered under his breath as he reached for the massage oil again. His wayward mind had him grabbing the lube and pouring it onto Magnus’ back before he realised what he had done.

Fuck it, he’ll never know, Alec thought when he stared down at the puddle forming on Magnus’ back. He added a dash of the oil and set too.

Magnus was almost panting when Alec moved further down, sitting on his ass, and started to glide both hands up his spine. He didn’t know what was hotter, Alec’s hands, circling his shoulders and gliding down his sides, or his hard dick, buried in the crack of his ass.

Magnus' dick was getting harder and harder with every stroke. He didn’t realise his hips were moving until Alec’s breath huffed out of him and he ground down with his movements.

“Raziel, Magnus!” Alec moaned, Magnus’ hips stealing all of his self-control. He moved further down, thinking it best to get off Magnus’ ass, to sit on his thighs. 

This was a mistake. 

Alec stared down at Magnus’ firm, toned ass, his hands gliding over the muscles without his permission. He started to knead them in earnest, unable to stop himself from dipping his thumbs into the cleft of his cheeks every time Magnus pushed up into his hands.

“On your back” Alec muttered, his voice husky when he realised he was groping his boyfriend like a sex-starved fiend. He climbed off Magnus, both of them breathing hard as Magnus rolled onto his back.

Magnus grinned when Alec’s eyed widened at his dick, standing straight up in the air as he lay back. He cupped his hands behind his head and smirked at his boyfriend until he saw how hard Alec was.

It seemed he wasn't the only one affected by Alec’s magic hands.

Alec cleared his throat as he reached for the massage oil, concentrating long enough to make sure he grabbed the correct bottle. He met Magnus’ eyes as he poured it into his hands, shaking himself off when he just kept pouring.

He stared down at the excess oil, dripping all over Magnus’ toned stomach. Fuck! Why did he think this would have been anything other than an innocent massage again? He wondered.

“I think you’d be more comfortable sitting on me again,” Magnus said when he saw Alec straining over his body. He held his hand out, helping Alec climb over him when his boyfriend practically jumped at the chance.

Alec swung his long leg over Magnus’ hips and settled down, his eyes slamming closed as their cocks rubbed together. He fought through his desire to concentrate.

It was hard, literally and figuratively, not to grind down as he massaged the oil into Magnus’ stomach and chest, copying his earlier movements. He stared into Magnus’ eyes as his hands swept up the centre of Magnus’ stomach and moved in a circular motion at his shoulders, to glide down his ribcage.

Magnus found he couldn’t look away from Alec’s hazel eyes, not even when Alec’s skilled thumbs brushed over his hip bones. 

He was breathing hard at the rocking motion of Alec’s hips every time he leaned forward to reach his shoulders. He grinned when he realised Alec was paying more and more attention to them. He watched as Alec’s eyelids fluttered with each movement.

“So beautiful” Magnus murmured as he reached up to cup Alec’s face, brushing his thumb over Alec’s bottom lip to free it from his teeth before his eyes found Alec’s again.

Alec’s body followed his hands when they slid up Magnus’ chest and over his shoulders. He continued down until he was cupping Magnus’ face with both hands and lowered his lips to Magnus’.

He licked at Magnus’ bottom lip, licking into his mouth when Magnus opened up. He moaned when he felt Magnus’ hands slide up his thighs and cup his ass, unable to help himself from rolling his hips.

Magnus lifted his head as he pushed into Alec’s mouth, not fighting for dominance but working with Alec’s tongue in a dance that was stealing every cubic meter of air from his lungs. 

He used the massage oil, that they were now both coated in, to good advantage, massaging the cheeks of Alec’s ass. He helped Alec rock on his hips, accepting it when Alec stopped kissing him.

Alec had to bury his face in Magnus’ neck, taking deep breaths when he felt Magnus’ dick slip from between their bodies and ride up the valley of his ass cheeks. 

His movements got a little faster, the friction on his dick, trapped between their bodies and Magnus’ cock rubbing his asshole was stealing all of his self-control.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and started to jerk his hips up. He pressed small kisses into Alec’s shoulder before Alec lifted his head and kissed him again. 

“Magnus, can I…?” Alec asked between kisses, staring into Magnus’ eyes. He reached down when Magnus frantically nodded and started to open himself up, using his slippery fingers and the length of them to make short work of the job.

Magnus groaned as Alec reached back and grabbed his dick. His eyes never left Alec’s when he guided his dick to his entrance and started to sink down onto it. He massaged Alec’s ass cheeks, pulling them further apart until Alec was sitting flush on his hips.

Alec was gasping, he felt so full! He leaned with his elbows on Magnus’ shoulders and kissed him again, to distract himself while he got used the feeling, clutching Magnus’ face with both hands.

He moaned when Magnus’ hand came up to stroke into his hair, cupping his head to hold him in place. He dipped into Magnus’ mouth again, unable to help himself.

Magnus wasn’t sure how the night had ended up like this but he wasn’t complaining, he simply clutched Alec’s head and ass tighter, lifting his head to chase Alec’s lips whenever he showed signs of breaking the kiss.

Alec started to roll his hips with small movements, breathing harder as he moved. He pushed his ass back into Magnus’ hand with each movement until he got used to it.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Alec asked breathlessly as he stared into Magnus’ eyes, staring down into his beautiful soul. His heart felt like it was about to burst, along with his lungs.

“Probably about as much as I love you” Magnus whispered as he stroked his hands through Alec’s hair, staring at every shade of the prettiest eyes he had ever seen in his 400 years. “Actually, that’s not possible,” he said, chasing Alec’s lips once more.

Alec’s back was arching as he lifted himself on and off Magnus’ dick, unwilling to stop kissing him. He grinned into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus started to work with him, his hips rising up off the mattress.

Alec had to steady himself, laying his hands on the mattress on either side of Magnus’ head to get some leverage as his movements got more frantic. He started rising up on his knees and falling back down when the rolling motion wasn't enough.

Magnus was breathing Alec’s air, his lungs long since given up on trying to pull fresh air of his own in. He planted his feet on the mattress and rocked his hips up into Alec’s, grinning when Alec seated himself flush with his hips a little longer with each downwards thrust.

He couldn't help holding Alec closer to him with every one of their perfectly synchronised thrusts. The sound of skin meeting skin was ringing out through the room, the heat from the fire they lay in front of, searing into their skin, did nothing to stop their movements. 

The entire clave and downworld could come knocking on their door and Magnus still wouldn’t be able to pull himself away from Alec.

“God, Magnus, I’m so close” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips, his eyes slamming closed as he felt it coming on. He buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder when Magnus started rotating his hips each time they met with his.

“Me too, I can’t help it,” Magnus said, wishing he could draw it out longer, stay inside his Alexander forever but the pressure, the tightness of Alec’s ass was pushing him closer to his orgasm.

“Magnus, Magnus... Fu.. I’m gonna…” Alec panted, losing all control of himself as his balls drew up. He pushed his hips down as hard as he could, moaning into Magnus’ skin when Magnus pressed up, just as hard, straight into his prostate. 

Alec bit down on Magnus’ shoulder as he screamed his release out, a fresh wave of wetness coating his and Magnus’ stomachs as he shot his load between them. His legs shook with the intensity of it, with the pressure of pushing down onto Magnus’ cock.

The teeth at his shoulder and the tight rim, squeezing his dick was enough for Magnus’ balls to tighten. He pressed his forehead into Alec’s shoulder as he emptied out into Alec’s glorious asshole, an orgasm ripping out of him that almost scary in its ferocity. 

He jerked up, reflexively, a few more times before he collapsed back down on the mattress, Alec coming down with him. He pressed his lips to Alec’s shoulder, turning his head to trail them up his deflect rune.

Alec turned his head, wanting to feel Magnus’ lips against his own again. He smiled into it when Magnus just kissed him softly, no tongue, no nipping at his lip or licking it for entrance, just a soft brush. He let his forehead fall onto Magnus’, both of them breathing hard.

“Thank you for a wonderful night, Alexander” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to the dimple of Alec’s nose before he let Alec press their heads together again, it was nice.

“I think I should be thanking you,” Alec said with a shaky chuckle. “Do you want to share a bath? I’m sticky all over” he asked, coated in lube and massage oil and Magnus.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Magnus said with a grin.


End file.
